


helpless

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “Love?” Hecate questioned, as though it was a made up word.“Yes, love.” Pippa said so softly, but as if it was so obvious.---------------Just another tiny version of how hicsqueak could possibly admit their undying feelings of love for each other.





	helpless

Pippa sat, her fingers fidgeting in her lap, her heart beating so fast, the last time she could remember feeling this way was over thirty years ago. She thought back to that time, when cold, timid hands grazed soft tanned cheeks. When different hands found themselves entangled in gorgeous, dark locks. A trembling whisper asking, “Can I kiss you?” Lips connecting with lips for the very first time. Pulling away, each feeling breathless and flushed. The few short moments it lasted are some that Pippa could never forget. Sometimes she wishes she could, it would save her so much heart break. But sometimes it was worth it, to remember. To remember that feeling. The feeling that, made her never want to leave her best friend’s side ever again, the feeling that completely took her breath away, that made her think _oh my God, I’m going to marry you one day._

The corners of her eyes began to sting as tears threatened and she quickly pushed them back. She needed to be composed.

“Pippa?” Hecate questioned, her voice higher than usual at the surprise of Pippa Pentangle sat on the sofa in her study. 

Pippa’s stomach dropped, but still she put on a cheery voice. “Well met, Hiccup.” She said, standing and giving a bow, trying not to stutter.

“I- Well met- What brings you here?” She questioned again, shaking her head and embarrassed that, yet again, she’d had no time to prepare for this encounter.

“I just wanted to see you.” She gulped, smiling and taking a step forward. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately and well, it doesn’t feel right that we’re just on good terms again. I want us to be _friends_ again. I want us to go back to being the way we were.” Pippa kicked herself for a moment, hearing the child-like manor in her words. 

Hecate stood, stiff and proper, unable to find any words at all.

Pippa let out a nervous laugh, turning away for a second. “Tell me to go if I’ve got this all wrong.”

“No,” She said, slowly, her eyes shifting, looking for her next words, “Stay. Perhaps we could talk.”

Pippa sat back down, the gratitude she was feeling turning into a warm smile, as Hecate sat opposite her. Within an instant the fireplace was lit and Hecate had summoned two cups of tea.

“I know we’ve both said that we’re happy to move on from the past.” Pippa began, taking a small sip of her chamomile tea. “But there’s something we’ve both been avoiding, maybe you’ve blocked it from your memory completely, I don’t know, but I can’t go on having not talked about it face to face.”

Hecate felt sick. She couldn’t handle this now. Couldn’t handle it ever. Couldn’t bear to hear Pippa tell her that what had happened between them so long ago was a mistake, that it shouldn’t have happened. And for goodness sake Hecate knew it shouldn’t have happened. Knew she was the one who ruined everything between them. And she still hated herself for knowing that that one shy, inexperienced kiss gave her the best, most indescribable feeling she’s ever felt, still to this day.

“I haven’t been avoiding anything.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, she assumed Pippa would never want to talk about it, that maybe even she’d forgotten. 

Pippa looked down into her cup, the steam lifting from it slightly moistening the tip of her nose.

“That night. The night when we… When we kissed.” Hecate’s face flinched. All her insecurities forming into tears that she wouldn’t allow to fall. “I just- Well- I don’t know. I just want to acknowledge it.”

“Alright.” Hecate pursed her lips, her cheeks becoming red and hot. “You’ve acknowledged it.”

“Hecate, please.” Pippa pleaded softly. “Is that what made you hate me so much?”

Hecate’s head bolted up in Pippa’s direction, with almost an angered look on her face. “Certainly not. Pippa, I never hated you.”

“But your feelings have changed? Since… Since back then?” Pippa asked, before letting out a hushed laugh. “Of course they have. It’s been so long.”

Hecate swallowed the knot in her throat. “Of course. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Worry?” Pippa looked down again and Hecate couldn’t quite see, but she was sure she was crying. 

“Pippa?” Concern filled Hecate’s voice.

At this point she was sobbing. “I’m so sorry Hecate. I know I must look like such a fool. Showing up here, uninvited, no less. I know we’ve always been so different in everything we do, but I loved that about us. We worked together. We were a team. I thought we’d always be a team. And I know how stupid I must sound now, talking about the past, hoping you’d still feel the same as I thought you did back then, but it’s alright that you don’t. That’s all I wanted to know. So that we really can go back to being friends and-“

Hecate shot up from her seat so fast, a feeling so strongly with in her, the fire that had been roaring beside them had gone out completely. The moon was the source of light that allowed Hecate to see a small, whimpering figure in front of her. It was all she could do not to scurry over to her, crouch by her side, take her hand, kiss it. “Pippa. I thought you would resent me.”

Pippa looked up at the outline of the witch before her. “Resent you?” She whispered, utter bewilderment in her tone.

“For putting you in that situation.” Her voice trembled.

Pippa stood. “But Hecate I said yes. I wanted you to kiss me. How could I resent you when I was clearly and so completely in love with you?”

Hecate suddenly felt entirely numb and unable to move. It wasn’t until moments had passed that Pippa realised Hecate was crying now too. Reserved and silent. 

“Oh, Hecate.” She took a step forward.

“ _Love?_ ” Hecate questioned, as though it was a made up word. 

“Yes, _love_.” Pippa said so softly, but as if it was so obvious.

Hecate stood, shivering, silently sobbing. Until finally she let out a gasp of such pain. “Oh, God.” She continued to sob and sob, which only made Pippa cry harder too, as she hurriedly took Hecate into her arms. 

“I’ve made such a mistake. I- I have so much to explain. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Pippa had never seen her like this, suddenly Hecate looked so small and helpless. Hecate was never helpless. “I just thought you could never feel the way I did. I got it into my head that I wasn’t good enough and that I’d never be good enough. And you deserved someone so much better than that, Pippa. You’re so good and kind and gentle. You knew how to talk to people and how to make friends, I thought you didn’t need me. I thought you couldn’t love me. How could you? How could yo-“

“Hecate.” Pippa cut her off but Hecate tried to continue, overwhelmed with the situation. 

“Hecate.” Pippa stepped forward this time, gently placing her hands on Hecate’s cheeks, steadying her. And Hecate stopped. Listened. 

And Pippa asked the only question she could think to ask. “Can I kiss you?” 

Pippa inched closer until they were nose to nose. Hecate stood, suddenly aware of how heavily she was breathing. Tears uncontrollably staining her cheeks. She nodded against Pippa’s skin and Pippa closed the short distance between them, never taking her hands off of Hecate’s cheeks. 

When Pippa pulled away, Hecate saw the faint, sweet smile upon her lips and the wetness around her eyes. She looked beside her in slight confusion. The fire was relit.

Hecate’s heart rate was yet to return to normal, and she was still unable to speak. As breathless as she was the first time. 

Pippa stroked her cheek once more, wiping away a tear. “Now. Why don’t I make us some more tea and we can talk?”


End file.
